1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data management system, and more specifically to a data management system for managing various data according to a simple manner. The data management system is, for example, applicable to management of name cards. When a telephone number is processed as data, the data management system may be combined with an automatic dialing function so as to allow various data processing as well as data management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known data management system include a relational data base and a card-type data base. The relational data base is suitable for management of complicated data structures whereas the card-type data base is preferably used for managing data having a relatively simple structure as information specified in a card. An application of such data management systems is a name card management system. Name cards include information required for individuals especially related to business, and the name card management system allows smooth proceeding of business by effectively managing the name cards. Proposed name card management systems include a card-type data base system having predetermined items such as an individual name, a company name, and a section fixed for management of name cards, and an electric card filing system as disclosed in JAPANESE PATENT LAYING OPEN GAZETTE No. 4-350768.
The electric cord filing system disclosed in JAPANESE PATENT No. 4-356768 has a complicated specification to realize multiple functions, thus being difficult for beginners or unexperienced users. Such electric filing systems do not consider daily use of data by individuals. The former name card management system, on the other hand, has fixed items, which often do not meet individual needs of the user. A system for processing a name card as an image has further disadvantages regarding with a hardware specification such as non-effective retrieval of name cards and slow access to and display of a desired image. Development of a novel data management system simply and effectively operated even by unexperienced end users has thereby been highly required.